Imbolc
'''Imbolc '''is the second of eight Tekufot, seasonal holidays celebrated within the Dark Order. Typically occurring on 1 February, which is approximately halfway between the winter solstice and the spring equinox, Imbolc celebrates the beginning of spring. The holiday is associated with concepts of regeneration, such as new beginnings, light returning after the darkness of a long winter, and growth -- both personal and of living things. Some people consider Imbolc to be a holiday particularly connected to archetypes of femininity, such as mothers giving birth to new babies, or "Mother Earth" sustaining new plant and animal life each spring. This is an optional correspondence, however, and if the premise doesn't resonate with any given individual or group it isn't necessary to recognize this, or any, holiday as particularly connected to either feminine or masculine energies. Typical Practices and Associations As Imbolc is associated with renewal and beginnings, it is considered an auspicious time for new undertakings. This could include such things as weddings, initiations, commitments to personal goals, or anything similar. In some traditionalist societies or social circles it can be a particularly common time for expectant parents to be due to give birth, occurring 9 months after Beltane, which is particularly associated with fertility; a new baby coming into the world around Imbolc is a beautiful example of this holiday's connections with growth, life, and (re)birth. Spring cleaning in preparation for Imbolc celebrations is typical, and people will often spend the days leading up to the holiday tidying up, clearing out any unwanted clutter, and airing out their living spaces. Wherever practical, it is considered good practice to recycle, repurpose, or donate items cleared out during spring cleaning that could reasonably be reused to someone else's benefit. In this spirit, particularly crafty individuals might do things like make a quilt from old shirts or create place mats or other useful items from children's artwork. If one wishes to undertake a craft project of some type, it is customary for the project to either be worked on in the time leading up to Imbolc in order that it would be complete by the holiday or to be started on the evening of Imbolc. Bread, garlic, herbal teas, anything made with seeds, and dried fruit (particularly raisins) are all foods traditionally associated with Imbolc. Celebration As Imbolc is a recognition of the gradual end of the incubating winter darkness and the return of the sun's light, rituals for this holiday commonly begin at or shortly after sunrise. If this timing is impractical, mornings are preferable to afternoons, and both are preferable over evenings. Conducting an Imbolc ritual after sunset should ideally be avoided unless it is absolutely necessary. Fire is an important element of Imbolc celebrations, as it represents both light and the spark of life that Magic has ignited within us. Candles, a bonfire, or a fire in a fireplace would ideally be incorporated into an Imbolc ritual, although if that is either impossible or seriously impractical due to major safety concerns, battery-operated candles or lanterns can reasonably be substituted. A spoken ritual should be created and undertaken, with its length and wording determined as appropriate for the abilities and needs of the participants. Wording typically focuses on gratitude for reaching this point in the year, recognition of the meaning and importance of cycles, and an expression of hopes for the future. Many Imbolc rituals offer time for participants to offer their own hopes and goals, either out loud or silently, as it is thought that presenting these as formal intentions before Magic (and the other participants, if applicable) gives each one greater power and an increased likelihood of being successfully met. Category:Tekufot